Gloomy
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: What if Arietta found out that Ion is a replica at Mt. Roneal? Will she believe it? Will she be in denial? One-sided AriettaxReplica!Ion might be two-shot


Gloomy

**Summary: **What would happen if Arietta found out that Fon Master Ion is a replica and the real one died two years ago? Will she believe it? Will she be in denial?

**Pairing: **One-sided Ariettaxreplica!Ion

**A/N: **I do not own Tales of Abyss as it belongs to Bandai-namco or Bamco or Namdai. This takes place during the part in Mt.Roneal where Ion was about to say that he's a replica to Arietta.

* * *

Luke, Tear, Jade, Natalia, Guy, Anise and Ion were finally on the top of Mt.Roneal, where a Sephiroth Tree Gate is located at. They predicted that the last three God-Generals were going to be there. As they heard gun bullets on the snow, they guess right.

Legretta the Quick, a blonde woman with a black dress and long black boots with two guns on both of her hands. Arietta the Wild, a shy little pink haired girl with a strange looking doll in her arms and Largo, a large buff man with blue hair and wielding an axe appeared in the way.

"Tear, why are you with that replica?" asked Legretta.

"It's because I don't agree with Van's idea of the world." replied Tear.

Natalia screamed as she was attacked and saw that her attacker was Largo the Black Lion. Next to him was Arietta. She spoke up saying to Ion that he shouldn't get in the way.

"Arietta...I'm..." said Ion as he was cut off by Anise.

"Ion, there's no reason stupid Arietta needs to know." she replied as she glared at the pink haired girl.

"But...she needs to know..." he mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arietta.

Ion paused and Anise gave a death glare. Arietta couldn't take it anymore as the God-Generals and the group started to fight. They have to deal with Legretta's magic and her bullets, Arietta's magics and Largo's attacks.

Soon after, during the battle, Arietta's magic attacked Anise and made her injured a little. This took the opportunity for Arietta to jump on Tokunaga. The pink haired girl grabbed the raven-haired girl's neck.

"What are you hiding from me Anise?" asked Arietta in a hateful tone of voice.

"What are you talking-

A punch was struck across her face. Arietta gave a death glare at the thirteen-year-old girl as blood trickled down her face.

"Tell me!" she commanded violently.

"Ion's...dead." said Anise.

"What?"

"ION DIED TWO YEARS AGO!"

Arietta's grip was loosened. Was she dreaming? No...the Ion she liked died? But he's standing here in the flesh.

"You're lying Anise, how can Ion be-

"No...Arietta, I am a replica, like Luke." said Ion as he interrupted Arietta's sentence.

Arietta jumped down and went up to Ion.

"Is it true?" she asked.

Ion said it was true. He also told her how the real Fon Master Ion died and he was his seventh replica. He also told her that Sync is the original's replica as well. He also told her one last thing, Arietta was removed as a Guardian to hide his identity. Arietta wasn't believing this.

"No...Ion..."

"Let's go finish them!" yelled Luke as the fighthing continues.

Moments later, the last three were in pain.

"Ugh..." grunted Largo.

Legretta stood up and Arietta was already in her knees, her doll was somewhat half-covered in snow. Her bubble gum pink hair was messy and unorganized. Her eyes seemed to have long red veins around the cornea. She looked like she was crying.

Then a loud rumbling sound was heard. Jade was the first one to hear it but it was too late. An avalanche appeared and took all the humans, replicas, and cheagles and swept them off the cliff.

--

"Ugh..." yelled Guy. "Was that an avalanche?"

"It seems so, Mt.Roneal is prone to getting avalanches." replied Jade in a calm tone.

"Hey, is this the Sephiroth Seal we were looking for?" asked Natalia.

The group saw a colorful stained-glass window type of seal. Ion agreed with Natalia and he went up to it and unlocked the Daathic Fonic Seal with his Fon Master power.

"Let's go in." said Tear as the group went in.

--

Meanwhile,

For Legretta, Largo and Arietta, the pink-haired girl called on her monster friends and they appeared and grabbed her fellow companions and left the Mountain.

_Ion... _

was the only thing she thought of before she left.

Tears were running down her face as they headed back to their HQ.

* * *

Me: It's been a while since I've made a Tales of the Abyss one-shot. Hehe, I've always wondered what would happen if Arietta found out about Ion.


End file.
